cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
বার্টন ফিংক
হাতে বন্দুক নিয়ে উন্মাদের মত ছুটে চলেছে চার্লি, তার সাথে সাথে ছুটছে আগুন। এই চার্লির মাধ্যমেই বার্টন ফিংকের মনে নরকের জন্ম দিয়েছেন কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স। এখানে নরক মানে বাইবেলের নরক না, শিল্পীর নরক- যে নরকে প্রবেশ না করলে স্বর্গে পৌঁছানো যায় না। আর এই স্বর্গও বাইবেলের স্বর্গ না, শিল্পীর স্বর্গ। নরক থেকে চার্লির স্বর ছুটে আসে, Look upon me! I’ll show you the life of the mind! মনের ঘর কতটা অন্ধকার হতে পারে সেটা ফিংক আগে বুঝতো না। শিল্পীর মনে যে নরক থাকে সেই নরকে কিভাবে বাস করতে হয়, চার্লির কাছ থেকে বার্টন ফিংক সেটাই শিখেছে। চার্লি সত্যি সত্যিই ফিংককে লাইফ অফ দ্য মাইন্ড দেখিয়েছে, তার মনের জীবনকে পূর্ণ করেছে। কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের (জোল কোয়েন ও ইথান কোয়েন) চতুর্থ সিনেমা বার্টন ফিংক (১৯৯১)-এর মূল থিম হল লাইফ অফ দ্য মাইন্ড। শিল্পী তার মনের মধ্যে বাস করে। মনের জীবনে সে শিশু, কিশোর, যুবা নাকি বৃদ্ধ- এর উপরই তার শিল্পের মান নির্ভর করে। সিনেমায় দেখানো হয়েছে- নিউ ইয়র্কের এক সাধারণ নাট্যকার কিভাবে ধীরে ধীরে পূর্ণাঙ্গ শিল্পী হয়ে উঠে। পরিচালকদ্বয় এই সিনেমাকে কোন নির্দিষ্ট জনরাঁতে ফেলতে চাননি। তবে থিম বিচারে একে কুন্‌স্টলেরোমান (Künstlerroman) জনরাঁতে ফেলা যায়। এটা বিল্ডুংস্রোমান জনরাঁর একটা সাব-জনরাঁ। কারও শারীরিক বা মানসিক বিবর্তন নিয়ে করা সিনেমাগুলোকেই বিল্ডুংস্রোমান বলা হয়। যেমন সত্যজিতের অপু ত্রয়ী বা ফ্রঁসোয়া ত্রুফোর অঁতোয়ান দোয়ানেল সিরিজ। আর একজন শিল্পী বা সাহিত্যিকের মানসিক উৎকর্ষ ফুটিয়ে তোলা হয় যে সিনেমাতে তাকে বলা হয় কুন্‌স্টলেরোমান। নিউ ইয়র্কের সফল নাট্যকার বার্টন ফিংক সিনেমার চিত্রনাট্য লেখার নিমন্ত্রণ পায়। কিন্তু হলিউডে আসার পর রাইটার্স ব্লকে আক্রান্ত হয়। মাথা থেকে কিছুই বের হয় না। হলিউডে সে এক অদ্ভুত হোটেলে উঠে, হোটেল আর্ল। তার হোটেল রুমটি বড়ই রহস্যময়। হয়তোবা এটা কোন জাগতিক ঘর না, বরং বার্টন ফিংকের মনের ঘর। হয়তোবা এই ঘরে ঘটে যাওয়া ঘটনাগুলোই ফিংকের শিল্পী সত্তা জাগিয়ে তুলেছে। এগুলোই হয়তো তার আত্মার প্রতিনিধিত্ব করে। তার মানে বার্টন ফিংক সিনেমাটা শিল্প বা আর্টের জন্ম নিয়ে। শিল্পীর মনে কিভাবে শিল্পের জন্ম হয়?- এটাই দেখতে পেয়েছি। তবে প্রথম দর্শনেই যে মূলভাব বুঝেছি সেটা বলবো না। প্রথমবার দেখার পর শুধু মনে হয়েছে- রাইটার্স ব্লকে আক্রান্ত একজন লেখক কিভাবে ব্লক কাটিয়ে উঠলেন সেটা বলা হয়েছে। কিন্তু বলার ধরণ আর আট-দশটা সিনেমার মত না। ব্লক নিয়ে আরও অনেক সিনেমা হয়েছে। বার্টন ফিংকের সাথে সেগুলোর তুলনাই চলে না। বার্টন ফিংক অনন্য, এ যাবৎকালে হলিউডে হওয়া অন্যতম সেরা সিনেমা, একটা পরিপূর্ণ “ওয়ার্ক অফ আর্ট”। উল্লেখ্য মিলার্স ক্রসিং এর শ্যুটিং চলার সময় কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স নিজেরাই ব্লকে আক্রান্ত হয়েছিলেন। ব্লক কাটাতে দুই ভাই ফিরে গিয়েছিলেন নিউ ইয়র্কে। ছুটির মাঝে মাত্র দুই সপ্তাহে বার্টন ফিংকের চিত্রনাট্য লেখা শেষ করেন। তাই এখানে ব্লকাক্রান্ত শিল্পীর মনের প্রকৃত অবস্থা উঠে এসেছে। শিল্পী তার অস্তিত্ব টিকিয়ে রাখতে গিয়ে যে চিরাচরিত সমস্যাগুলোর সম্মুখীন হন সেগুলোই ফুটে উঠেছে: # সফলতা অর্জনের চাপ # একই সাথে অর্থ উপার্জন এবং শৈল্পিক সততা বজায় রাখা # লেখকের রাজনৈতিক দায়িত্ব সম্পর্কে নানাবিধ প্রশ্ন # তার সৃজনশীলতার প্রকৃত উৎস খুঁজে বের করা এই প্রশ্নগুলো নিয়ে কাজ করতে গিয়ে কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স স্বভাবতই হলিউডকে সেটিং হিসেবে পছন্দ করেছেন। কারণ হলিউডের সাথে তাদের নিজিদেরও সম্পর্ক আছে। কিন্তু সিনেমাটার আসল সেটিং বার্টন ফিংকের মন (যেখানে শিল্পের জন্ম হয়)- এটা ভুলে গেলে চলবে না। আর এটা উপলব্ধি করতে হলে ফিরে যেতে হবে ফ্রিডরিশ নিৎশের কাছে। উনবিংশ শতকের অন্যতম সেরা এই দার্শনিকের নাম কে না জানে। তার একটা বিখ্যাত বইয়ের নাম “দ্য বার্থ অফ ট্র্যাজেডি”। গ্রিক ট্র্যাজেডির জন্ম কিভাবে হয়েছে সেটার ক্রিটিক্যাল বিশ্লেষণ আছে এতে। কিন্তু বইটা শুধু গ্রিক নাটক নিয়েই না। স্থান-কাল নির্বিশেষে কিভাবে শিল্পের জন্ম হয়- এ নিয়ে কিছু সাধারণীকৃত বক্তব্যও আছে এতে। পরবর্তীতে নিৎশে নিজেই তার এ বইটির তুমুল সমালোচনা করেছেন, কিন্তু বইয়ে উল্লেখিত “Theory of Art”-এর গুরুত্ব হারিয়ে যায়নি। এই “শিল্প তত্ত্ব” অনেককেই অনুপ্রাণিত করেছে, হয়ত কোয়েন ভাইদেরকেও। ছোট ভাই ইথান কোয়েন পড়াশোনা করেছেন দর্শনে। তাই ধরে নেয়া যায়, তিনি নিৎশের দর্শনের খুটিনাটি জানেন, হয়তোবা এ থেকে অনুপ্রাণিতও হয়েছেন। বার্টন ফিংকে সেই প্রভাবটাই আমরা দেখতে পাই। নিৎশের শিল্প তত্ত্বের আলোকেই সিনেমাটা বানানো হয়েছে এটা বলছি না। কিন্তু তত্ত্বটির মাধ্যমে যে সিনেমার সবকিছু ব্যাখ্যা করা যায়- এটা অস্বীকার করার উপায় নেই। আর শিল্প ব্যাখ্যায় শিল্পমোদীর স্বাধীনতা আছে। কারণ শিল্পী তার শিল্পকর্ম ব্যাখ্যা করেন না, বরং শিল্পকর্ম নিজেই নিজেকে ব্যাখ্যা করে। (উল্লেখ্য: ‘দ্য নটরিয়াস’ নিৎশে-র দর্শনের আলোকে বার্টন ফিংকের বিশ্লেষণ আমি পেয়েছি জন ব্রেম্যান এর একটা লেখা থেকে। তথ্যসূত্রে সেটা উল্লেখ করা আছে।) নিৎশের শিল্প তত্ত্ব (থিওরি অভ আর্ট) বার্থ অফ ট্র্যাজেডি প্রকাশিত হয় ১৮৭২ সালে। বইয়ে শিল্প সম্পর্কে নিৎশের সাধারণ বক্তব্য হচ্ছে: We will have achieved much for the study of aesthetics when we come, not merely to a logical understanding, but also to the immediately certain apprehension of the fact that the further development of art is bound up with the duality of the Apollonian and the Dionysian... অর্থাৎ যেকোন শৈল্পিক উন্নয়ন বা শিল্প সৃষ্টির জন্য আবশ্যকীয় দুটি ড্রাইভ হচ্ছে অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান এবং ডায়োনাইসিয়ান। আর এই ড্রাইভ দুটো না বুঝলে কোন সৃষ্টিকর্মের প্রকৃত মর্ম বোঝা সম্ভব না। ড্রাইভ দুটোর নাম এসেছে দুই গ্রিক দেবতার নাম থেকে: অ্যাপোলো এবং ডায়োনাইসাস। অ্যাপোলো হচ্ছে সূর্যদেবতা, আর ডায়োনাইসাস মদের দেবতা। দেবতা দুজন আবার মানব মনের দুটি জৈব অভিজ্ঞতাকে নির্দেশ করে: স্বপ্ন এবং আসক্তি। মানুষ সৃজনশীলতার প্রেরণা পায় হয় শক্তিশালী ড্রিম ভিশন, নয়তো উন্মত্ত আসক্তির মধ্য দিয়ে। স্বপ্ন এবং মাদকতা- কোনটাই যুক্তি মানে না। তার মানে নিৎশের শিল্প তত্ত্ব অনুসারে- কোনরকম যৌক্তিক বিশ্লেষণ থেকে শিল্পের জন্ম হতে পারে না। এটা যেন যুক্তি দিয়ে স্বয়ং যুক্তিকে উৎখাত করার চেষ্টা। এর প্রমাণও নিৎশে দিয়েছেন: গ্রিক ট্র্যাজেডি চূড়ান্ত উৎকর্ষের প্রতীক। পরবর্তীতে কেউই সে মান অর্জন করতে পারেনি। গ্রিক ট্র্যাজেডির পতন তাই মানব ইতিহাসে সবচেয়ে ট্র্যাজিক ঘটনাগুলোর একটি। আর এই ট্র্যাজিক ঘটনার জন্য নিৎশে দায়ী করেছেন স্বয়ং সক্রেটিসকে। তার মতে সক্রেটিসের সংশ্লেষণমূলক যৌক্তিকতাই পাশ্চাত্যের শৈল্পিক পতনের কারণ। উদাহরণ হিসেবে সফোক্লিস আর ইউরিপিডিস এর নাম করা যায়। সফোক্লিসও স্বপ্ন এবং আসক্তির মত অযৌক্তিক ড্রাইভ দ্বারা তাড়িত হতেন, কিন্তু ইউরিপিডিস প্রোতাগোরীয় ধারার অনুসরণ করে চতুর দ্বান্দ্বিক পদ্ধতির ব্যবহার শুরু করেন। যার ফলে ইউরিপিডিস কখনই সফোক্লিসের সমকক্ষ হতে পারেননি। এভাবেই পতনের দিকে এগিয়ে গেছে গ্রিক ট্র্যাজেডি। নিৎশে তার পরবর্তী লেখাগুলোতেও সক্রেটিস ও প্লেটোর তীব্র সমালোচনা করেছেন। অথচ তখনকার প্রায় সব দার্শনিক সক্রেটিসকে প্রচণ্ড সম্মান করতেন। এজন্যই নিৎশে “notorious” খ্যাতি পান। নিৎশের শিল্প তত্ত্ব বোঝার জন্য আবার অ্যাপোলো ও ডায়োনাইসাসের কাছে ফিরে আসা যাক। অ্যাপোলোনিয়ানের সর্বোৎকৃষ্ট উদাহরণ অলিম্পিয়ান দেবতাদের মূর্তি। ক্ল্যাসিক্যাল গ্রিক যুগের সেসব মূর্তির অনেকগুলো এখনও টিকে আছে। রোমান কবি লুক্রেটিয়াসের মতে, গ্রিকরা এসব মূর্তি নির্মাণের প্রেরণা পেতো স্বপ্নের মধ্যে। তাদের স্বপ্নে অলিম্পিয়ান দেবতারা ঐশ্বর্যমণ্ডিত মানুষের রূপ নিয়ে হাজির হতো, সেই স্বপ্নগুলোকেই তারা বাস্তবে রূপ দিতো মূর্তির মাধ্যমে। তার মানে গ্রিক দেবতারা আসলে কোন অতিপ্রাকৃত সত্তা ছিল না, বরং তারা ছিল মানুষের চূড়ান্ত ক্ষমতা এবং প্রকৃতির প্রগাঢ় রহস্যের শৈল্পিক উপস্থাপনা। সক্রেটিসের আগে গ্রিকরা দেবতা বলতে এক ধরণের উচ্চতর অস্তিত্বই বুঝতো। অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান বলতে আলো, নৈসর্গ্যিক সৌন্দর্য্য এবং সর্বোপরী ঐশ্বর্যকে বোঝায়। অপর দিকে ডায়োনাইসিয়ানের সর্বোৎকৃষ্ট উদাহরণ হচ্ছে প্রাচীন গ্রিসে মদের দেবতা ডায়োনাইসাসের সম্মানে অনুষ্ঠিত উৎসব। বছরের যে সময়টাতে এই উৎসব হতো তখন সামাজিক নিয়ম-কানুন ভেঙে ফেলা হতো। সে যুগে দাস, বিদেশী ও নারীরা অবহেলিত ছিল। কিন্তু এই একটি দিনে তারা অসীম স্বাধীনতা পেতো। উৎসবে মাতলামির কোন সীমা-পরিসীমা ছিল না। মদের বোতল হাতে নৃত্যরত নর-নারীর উচ্ছৃঙ্খল উন্মদনায় লোকালয়গুলো মেতে থাকতো। যৌনতারও কোন বাছ-বিচার থাকতো না। ডায়োনাইসাসের বিশেষ সেবিকা হিসেবে পরিচিত একদল নারীকে maenad ডাকা হতো। টাইটান যেমন ডায়োনাইসাসের শরীর ছিন্ন-ভিন্ন করে দিয়েছিল, ঠিক তেমনি এরা বনে-জঙ্গলে গিয়ে হরিণশাবক ধরে সেটার শরীর ছিন্ন-ভিন্ন করে দিতো, তারপর কাঁচা মাংস খেতো। প্রকৃতির রহস্যময় আঁধারের সাথে মিশে যাওয়ার আদিম প্রবৃত্তিই তাদের চালিত করতো। এই প্রবৃত্তিকেই নিৎশে বলেছেন ডায়োনাইসিয়ান। নিৎশের ভাষায়: Almost everywhere, the central point of these celebrations consisted of an exuberant sexual promiscuity, whose waves flooded over all established family practices and traditional laws. The wildest bestiality of nature was here unleashed, creating an abominable mixture of lust and cruelty, which has always seemed to me the real witches’ potion. ডায়োনাইসিয়ান মানব মনের সেই অংশের প্রতিনিধিত্ব করে যা সম্ভাব্য সব দিক দিয়েই অ্যাপোলোনিয়ানের বিরোধী। কিন্তু এটাও বাস্তব। ডায়োনাইসিয়ান মিস্টরি উৎসবের মাধ্যমে বাস্তবকে বাস্তবতা দিয়েই বরণ করে নিতো গ্রিকরা। একালেও Mardi Gras নামে একটা উৎসব পালিত হয় যার সাথে ডায়োনাইসিয়ান উৎসবের কিছু মিল আছে। অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান এবং ডায়োনাইসিয়ান যে শুধু দুই ধরণের শিল্পকে নির্দেশ করে তাই না, এর মাধ্যমে জগৎ সম্পর্কে একেবারে বিপরীতমুখী দুটি দৃষ্টিভঙ্গির সন্ধান পাওয়া যায়: # অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান জগৎ নিয়ম, শৃঙ্খলা, শক্তিগুলোর মধ্যে ভারসাম্য রক্ষা এবং সংযমকে গুরুত্ব দেয়। খারাপ এবং ঝামেলা সৃষ্টিকারী সবকিছুকে সে চোখের আড়ালে রাখতে চায়। # অপর দিকে ডায়োনাইসিয়ান জগৎ উন্মাদনা, বন্যতা, বেদনা এগুলোকে কেবল স্বীকারই করে না, বরং আলিঙ্গন করে নেয়। এখানে অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান জগতের ধারণাকে অবাস্তব বলে ধরে নেয়া হয়। এ মতে জীবন বিশৃঙ্খল, কষ্টকর, ভয়ংকর কিন্তু প্রচণ্ড রকমের সৃজনশীল। নিৎশে গ্রিক লোকসাহিত্যে ডায়োনাইসিয়ান উপলব্ধির সন্ধান পেয়েছেন যেটা পরবর্তীতে আর কখনও দেখা যায়নি: There is an old saying to the effect that King Midas for a long time hunted the wise Silenus, the companion of Dionysus, in the forests, without catching him. When Silenus finally fell into the king’s hands, the king asked what was the best thing of all for men, the very finest. The daemon remained silent, motionless and inflexible, until, compelled by the king, he finally broke out into shrill laughter and said, “Suffering creature, born for a day, child of accident and toil, why are you forcing me to say what is the most unpleasant thing for you to hear? The very best thing for you is totally unreachable: not to have been born, not to exist, to be nothing. The second best thing for you, however, is this: to die soon” (বার্থ অফ ট্র্যাজেডি, সেকশন ২) এই গুপ্তধনের সন্ধান পাওয়ার পর নিৎশেই প্রথমবারের মতো গ্রিক শিল্পের অন্ধকার দিকটা তুলে ধরেন। তার আগে প্রচলিত রীতি ছিল: ক্ল্যাসিকেল আর্টের কেবল সৌন্দর্য্য আর শৃঙ্খলার দিকেই গুরুত্ব দিতে হবে। এর চূড়ান্ত বহিঃপ্রকাশ ঘটেছে ইতিহাসবিদ ভিংকেলমানের লেখায়। তিনি গ্রিক শিল্পের জন্য “noble simplicity and quiet grandeur” ফ্রেইজের প্রচলন ঘটিয়েছিলেন। কিন্তু নিৎশে বললেন: অস্তিত্বের ভয়ংকর অন্ধকার দিকের প্রতিক্রিয়া হিসেবেই গ্রিক শিল্পের জন্ম হয়েছে। তাই Silenus যে ভীতির কথা বলেছে সেটা না বুঝলে অ্যাপোলোর মূর্তিগুলোর সৌন্দর্য্যও বোঝা সম্ভব না। গ্রিক শিল্পের নির্মল সৌন্দর্য্য কোন সহজ-সরল পবিত্র চিন্তার ফল নয়, বরং অত্যন্ত বেদনাদায়ক ও ভয়ংকর এক বাস্তবতার প্রতিধ্বনি। নিৎশে লিখেছেন: Now, as it were, the Olympic magic mountain reveals itself to us and shows us its roots. The Greek knew and felt the terror and horror of existence. In order to live at all, he must have placed in front of him the gleaming Olympians, born in his dreams. That immense distrust of the titanic forces of nature, that Moira Fate enthroned mercilessly above all knowledge, that vulture that devoured Prometheus, friend of man, that fatal lot drawn by wise Oedipus, that family curse on the House of Atreus, that Orestes compelled to kill his mother, in short, that entire philosophy of the woodland god, together with its mythical illustrations, from which the melancholy Etruscans died off, all that was overcome time after time by the Greeks (or at least hidden and removed from view) through the artistic middle world of the Olympians. (সেকশন ৩) তার মানে গ্রিকদের কাছে প্রকৃত বাস্তবতা ছিল ডায়োনাইসিয়ান। খ্রিস্টপূর্ব ৫ম শতকের আগে লেখা হরর ট্র্যাজেডিগুলোই এর প্রমাণ বহন করে। আর পরবর্তীতে হওয়া নির্মল শিল্পকর্মগুলোও এসব ট্র্যাজেডির প্রতিধ্বনি হিসেবে এসেছে। সেদিক দিয়ে অ্যাপোলোনিয়ানকে একটা “মিথ্যা” হিসেবে আখ্যায়িত করা যায়। বেঁচে থাকার জন্যই গ্রিকরা এই মিথ্যার জন্ম দিয়েছিল, শিল্প হিসেবে। হোমারের মহাকাব্যে যে নির্মল অলিম্পিয়ান জগতের পরিচয় পাওয়া যায় সেটাকে তাই “hard-won victory over an oppressively dark reality” হিসেবে দেখতে হবে। প্রকৃতপক্ষে জীবনের প্রকৃত বাস্তবতা ও অন্ধকার মেনে মানুষের পক্ষে বেঁচে থাকা সম্ভব না। বেঁচে থাকতে হলে তাকে এই অন্ধকারের সমপরিমাণ আলো সৃষ্টি করতে হবে। গ্রিক শিল্পীরা এই কাজটিই করেছিল। তারা অন্ধকারকে সবচেয়ে গভীরভাবে উপলব্ধি করতে পেরেছিল বলেই সর্বোৎকৃষ্ট আলোর জন্ম দিতে পেরেছিল, অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান শিল্প হিসেবে। তাহলে সংক্ষেপে নিৎশের শিল্প তত্ত্ব দাঁড়াচ্ছে: An encounter with the dark and irrational underside of life is at the heart of any significant artistic creation. শুধু গ্রিক না, পরবর্তী অনেক শিল্পীর কাজকেই এই তত্ত্বের আলোকে ব্যাখ্যা করা যায়। যেমন, শেক্সপিয়ারের “Twelfth Night” এর মত কমেডির বিষয়বস্তু ছিল গভীর বেদনা। ভ্যান গগের আঁকা অতি সাধারণ শস্যক্ষেতের ছবি এত ভাল লাগে, কারণ এর মাধ্যমে তিনি মানব জীবনের সব কষ্টকে জড়ো করেছেন। বার্টন ফিংকের পটভূমি নিৎশের শিল্প তত্ত্ব বোঝার পর আমরা বার্টন ফিংক বোঝার চেষ্টা করতে পারি। শুরু করতে হবে সিনেমা ও টাইটেল চরিত্রের পটভূমি থেকে। সিনেমার কাহিনী ১৯৪১ সালের। তখন দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের কারণে পুরো পৃথিবী ক্ষত-বিক্ষত। কিন্তু সিনেমায় যুদ্ধের ক্ষত দেখানো হয়নি। কারণ এখানে মূল থিম শিল্পীর মন। শিল্পী যে বাস্তবতায় আছে সেটার ভয়ংকর দিক তুলে ধরার জন্য এর চেয়ে ভাল পটভূমি আর কিই বা হতে পারে! তার পাশাপাশি সে সময় অ্যামেরিকায় মহামন্দার কাল। তীব্র অর্থনৈতিক মন্দায় মধ্যবিত্ত সমাজেও অস্থিতিশীলতার সৃষ্টি হয়েছে। সে সময় নিউ ইয়র্কের বুদ্ধিজীবী মহলে তীব্র সমাজ সচেতনতা দেখা দেয়। বার্টন ফিংক সেই শ্রেণী সচেতন বুদ্ধিজীবীদের আদর্শই গ্রহণ করে। সে নিজেও নিউ ইয়র্কের নাট্যকার। তার মধ্যে আমরা দেখতে পাই: # এনলাইটেনমেন্ট যুগের যৌক্তিকতা # বামপন্থী রাজনীতির প্রভাব # শিল্পী হিসেবে সমাজের প্রতি দায়বদ্ধতা এই ক্রান্তিকালে নিউ ইয়র্কের নাট্যকারেরা কোন ধরণের থিয়েটার তৈরী করতে চাচ্ছে সেটা ফিংকের কথাতেই বোঝা যায়: creation of a new, living theatre of, about, and for the common man. সেই সময় এটার চাহিদা ছিল। কারণ বিপর্যস্ত মানুষ তখনই থিয়েটারের আশ্রয় খুঁজবে যখন সেখানে নিজেদের কথা শুনতে পাবে। এটাকে বলা চলে মন্দাকালীন শিল্প। শ্রেণী এবং সমাজ সচেতন এলিট বুদ্ধিজীবীদের এই চিন্তাধারা মঞ্চে উঁচুমানের কোন নাটকের জন্ম দিতে পারেনি। শিল্প যেখান থেকে আসে সেই গভীর অন্ধকারে প্রবেশ না করে, কেবল সুখ আর সৌন্দর্য্যের কথা বলে বেড়ালেই শিল্পী হওয়া যায় না। ফিংককে মাঝেমধ্যেই দেখা যায় নাটক নিয়ে খুব বিজ্ঞের মত কথা বলছে, একবার শুরু করলে আর থামতেই চায় না। মানুষ শুনতে চাচ্ছে কি-না সেদিকেও তার খেয়াল থাকে না। বলার পর নিজেই এতক্ষণের বকবকানিকে “spouting off” আখ্যা দিয়ে বসে। তার নাটক “Bare Ruined Coirs” সমালোচকদের প্রশংসা পায়, দর্শকদের কড়তালি পায়। কিন্তু সে সন্তুষ্ট না। সে ঐ লিভিং থিয়েটার করেই ছাড়বে। অথচ বিভিন্ন জনের সামনে তার কথাগুলো খুব হালকা শোনায়। কিছু একটা মিসিং আছে, বোঝা যায়। ১৯৪১ সালের দিকে নিউ ইয়র্কের বুদ্ধিজীবী সমাজের অবস্থাই ছিল এমন। তারা নিজেদের তৈরী এলিট সাংস্কৃতিক চিন্তাধারার কারাগারে নিজেরাই বন্দি ছিল। এই কারাগার থেকে বার্টন ফিংক মুক্তি পায়, যদিও তার এমন কোন ইচ্ছা ছিল না। ক্যালিফোর্নিয়ায় আসার পর সে সম্পূর্ণ একা হয়ে পড়ে। এক আবদ্ধ হোটেল রুমে উঠে যার সাথে বহির্বিশ্বের কোন যোগাযোগ নেই। এখানে তার প্রশংসা করার কেউ নেই। এক সপ্তাহের মধ্যে তার কিছু একটা লিখে দেখানোর কথা। ক্যাপিটল পিকচার্সের মালিক তার কাছ থেকে “great things” আশা করছে। কিন্তু সে কিছুই লিখতে পারে না। হলিউডে আরও কয়েকজনের সাথে তার দেখা হয়। প্রযোজক বলে চলে, অতো চিন্তা করার কিছু নেই। এটা একটা “বি পিকচার”। উল্লেখ্য ফিংককে রেসলিং বিষয়ক একটা ছবির চিত্রনাট্য লেখার দায়িত্ব দেয়া হয়েছিল। ওয়ালেস বিয়ারি অভিনীত এ ধরণের ছবি সাধারণ বি মানেরই হয়ে থাকে, যদিও সেগুলোর জনপ্রিয়তায় খুব একটা ঘাটতি পরে না। এসব ছবির মূল লক্ষ্য থাকে, মানুষকে একটু হাসানো, কখনও কাঁদানো, মোটকথা তাদের আবেগ ধরে একটু নাড়াচড়া করা। কিছুই লিখতে না পেরে ফিংক হলিউডের এক বিখ্যাত চিত্রনাট্যকারের (মেহিউ) সাথে দেখা করে যাকে লেখক হিসেবেও সে খুব সম্মান করতো। কিন্তু দেখা হওয়ার পর তার আশাভঙ্গ হয়। মেহিউ একেবারেই উন্মাদ, এমনকি দীর্ঘদিন ধরে তার লেখাগুলো লিখে দিচ্ছে তারই সেক্রেটারি, অড্রি। এখানেও তার spouting off চলতে থাকে। মেহিউ এসব গালভরা কথাকে “schoolboy” এবং “buffoon” দের কথা বলে উপহাস করে। হোটেলে ওঠার পরপরই সিনেমার আরেক প্রধান চরিত্র চার্লির সাথে ফিংকের দেখা হয়। আগেই বলেছি, চার্লিই ফিংককে বোঝায়, বেদনা কাকে বলে। চার্লি নিজেকে সেলসম্যান হিসেবে পরিচয় দেয়। তাই তাকে ফিংকের তথাকথিত কমন ম্যান হিসেবে ধরে নেয়া যায়। এখানেও ফিংকের লিভিং থিয়েটারের স্পাউটিং অফ চলতে থাকে। ফিংকের লেখার বিষয় সাধারণ মানুষ। অথচ সেই সাধারণ মানুষের কথা সে মনোযোগ দিয়ে শুনেই না। চার্লি বারবার বলে, “I can tell some stories” কিন্তু ফিংক সেটা শুনেও যেন শুনে না। খানিকটা বিব্রত হলেও চার্লি ফিংককে নিয়মিত সংগ দেয়। তাদের প্রথম পরিচয়টাও এখানে গুরুত্বপূর্ণ। ফিংক লিখতে বসেছিল, এমন সময় পাশের রুমে গোঙানির আওয়াজ পায়। রিসেপশনে ফোন করে অভিযোগ করে সে। অভিযোগ করার সংগে সংগেই চার্লির দরজায় টোকা পরে। রিসেপশনের ছেলেটা তাকে অভিযোগের কথা জানায়। তখনই চার্লি ফিংকের রুমে আসে, তার সাথে দেখা করে ক্ষমা চায়। তাদের সম্পর্কে বন্ধুত্বের দিকে গড়ায়। কিন্তু কিছুক্ষণ পর আমরা বুঝতেই পারি না, এরা আলাদা নাকি এক। আমার মতে, চার্লি আলাদা চরিত্রই, কিন্তু সে চরিত্রকে বাস্তব হতে হবে এমন কোন কথা নেই। চার্লির মাধ্যমে ফিংক ডায়োনাইসিয়ানের সান্ন্যিধ্যে আসে। বার্টন ফিংকের অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান ও ডায়োনাইসিয়ান ফিংক কখনও চূড়ান্ত কষ্টের স্বাদ পায়নি, অন্ধকার কাকে বলে তা সে জানে না। কিন্তু তার ভাব দেখে মনে হয়, শিল্পের আগাগোড়া তার জানা আছে। এ কারণেই তার আঁতলামিগুলো খুব হালকা মনে হয়। সাধারণ মানুষ নিয়ে লেখার দাবী করলেও সাধারণ মানুষের কথা শোনে না সে, নিজেকে শিল্পী হিসেবে দাবী করলেও শিল্পের উৎস তার কাছ থেকে অনেক দূরে। প্রকৃত অন্ধকারের দেখা পায়নি বলেই শৈল্পিক নির্মলতা তার কাছে মেকি মনে হয়। হোটেল আর্লে নিজের রুমে ঢুকে বার্টন একটা পোস্টার দেখতে পায়। সৈকতে সমুদ্রের দিকে মুখ করে একটা বিকিনি পরা মেয়ে বসে আছে। এই পোস্টারই কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান, চূড়ান্ত সৌন্দর্য্যের প্রতীক। কিন্তু ফিংকের কাছে তা কেবলই ছবি, সেটার বাস্তবতা তার চিন্তার বাইরে। তাকে মাঝেমাঝেই পোস্টারের দিকে অপলক দৃষ্টিতে তাকিয়ে থাকতে দেখা যায়। কিন্তু প্রথম দিকে সে দৃষ্টির রহস্য অজানাই থেকে যায়। ধীরে ধীরে ফিংকের কষ্ট বাড়ে। নানাবিধ কষ্ট: এক লাইনও লিখতে না পারার কষ্ট, ক্যাপিটল পিকচার্সের তাড়া, প্রিয় লেখকের উচ্ছন্নে যাওয়া, অড্রিকে কাছে না পাওয়া, প্রডিউসারের বকবকানি ইত্যাদি ইত্যাদি। হোটেল রুমটি তার এই বিচ্ছিন্ন ও বিধ্বস্ত মনেরই প্রতিচ্ছবি। তার কষ্ট চূড়ান্ত রূপ লাভ করে সেক্স, মৃত্যু এবং বাঁধনহীন উন্মদনার সমন্বয়ে। ব্লকাক্রান্ত ফিংককে সংগ দিতে একসময় মেহিউয়ের সেক্রেটারি অড্রি তার হোটেল রুমে আসে। সেদিনই তাদের মধ্যে সেক্স হয়, সেক্স দেখানো হয় পোস্টমডার্ন স্টাইলে। অর্থাৎ মূল সেক্সের দৃশ্য না দেখিয়ে ক্যামেরা সরিয়ে নিয়ে কোন মন্টেজের আশ্রয় নেয়া। যেমন, ফিংক এবং অড্রির সেক্সের শব্দগুলোই কেবল শোনা যায়, সে সময় ক্যামেরা বিছানা থেকে সরে বাথরুমের দিকে রওনা হয়; ধীরে ধীরে বাথরুমের সিংকের ফুটো দিয়ে ভেতরে প্রবেশ করে। এটা হিচককের স্টাইলের পোস্টমডার্ন সংস্করণ। নর্থ বাই নর্থওয়েস্টে সেক্স না দেখিয়ে দেখানো হয়েছিল, একটা ট্রেন টানেলের ভেতর ঢুকছে। ক্যামেরা সিংকের ফুটো দিয়ে এক অদ্ভুত অন্ধকার জগতে প্রবেশ করে। এই জগতে এসেই আমরা বুঝতে পারি, ফিংক অন্ধকারকে উপলব্ধি করতে শুরু করেছে। তার কষ্টের প্রতিধ্বনি এখানেও শোনা যায়। পরদিনই তার উপর মৃত্যু ভর করে। সে নিজে আদৌ কাউকে মেরেছে কি-না মনে করতে পারে না। নিজের ঘরে একটা আস্ত লাশ, চারিদিক রক্তে মাখামাখি। এ সময় চার্লি তাকে সাহায্য করে। অজ্ঞান ফিংককে বাথরুমে রেখে পুরো রুম পরিষ্কার করে চার্লি। পরদিন তাকে একটা বাক্স ধরিয়ে দিয়ে চলে যায়, তার নাকি অফিসের কাজে নিউ ইয়র্ক যেতে হবে। খুব কষ্ট পায় ফিংক, আরও একা হয়ে যায়। এবার তার সঙ্গী হয় চার্লির রেখে যাওয়া বাক্সটা। এর ভেতরে কি আছে সেটা কখনই দেখানো হয় না। কাঁদতে থাকে ফিংক। সেক্স আর মৃত্যুর দেখা সে পেয়ে গেছে, উন্মাদনার সন্ধান এখনও পায়নি। এমন সময়ই দুই গোয়েন্দা ডেকে পাঠায় তাকে। একজনের নাম Mastrionotti, আরেকজনের নাম Deutsch। নাম দুটো স্বভাবতই তখনকার ফ্যসিবাদী ইতালী ও জার্মানিকে নির্দেশ করছে। তারাই জানায়, চার্লি আসলে Madman Mundt নামে পরিচিত এক সিরিয়াল কিলার। ফিংক তাদের কোন সাহায্যই করে না। জানায়, চার্লিকে সে চিনতো, তার পাশের রুমে থাকার কারণে। মান্টের কথা কাউকে না জানিয়ে সে এক দিক দিয়ে শয়তানের সাথে সন্ধি করে, শিল্পের খাতিরে। এক গোয়েন্দার কার্ড নিয়ে রুমে ফিরে আসে। তখনই বাক্সের মর্মার্থ বুঝতে পারে। গোয়েন্দারা বলেছে, ম্যাডম্যান মান্ট মানুষ মেরে লাশগুলোর কাটা মাথা সংগ্রহ করে। তার মানে বাক্সের ভেতর একটা মানুষের মাথাই আছে। বাক্সটির সাথে আরও ঘনিষ্ঠ হওয়ার পর সেটার ভেতর থেকে যেন কারও গলার স্বর ভেসে আসে। বাক্সটা টেবিলের এক কোণে রাখে সে। চেয়ারে বসে এক দৃষ্টিতে চেয়ে থাকে সেটার দিকে। চেয়ারে ফিংক, টেবিলের এক কোণে বাক্স, মাঝখানে টাইপরাইটার আর টেবিলের উপরে দেয়ালো লাগানো সেই বিকিনি পরা মেয়ের পোস্টার। বুঝতে বাকি থাকে না, এই বাক্সটাই কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের ডায়োনাইসিয়ান। অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান আর ডায়োনাইসিয়ানকে পাশাপাশি রেখে লিখতে শুরু করে ফিংক। এক মুহূর্তের জন্য থামে না। শেষ হয়ে যায় তার রেসলিং পিকচারের চিত্রনাট্য। সিনেমার নাম দেয়া “দ্য বার্লিম্যান”। এটা অবশ্যই চার্লিকে নির্দেশ করছে। তার প্রথম চিত্রনাট্যের নায়ক বোধহয় চার্লি থেকেই অনুপ্রাণিত। একটি মহান সৃষ্টিকর্মের সমাপ্তি উদযাপনের জন্য ফিংক এবার নাচতে যায়। ড্যান্সিং ক্লাবেই উন্মাদনার সাথে পরিচয় হয় ফিংকের। আমরা বুঝে ফেলি, এখনও ফিংকের বিবর্তন শেষ হয়নি, সবে শুরু। ড্যান্সিং ক্লাবেই প্রথমবারের মত দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের সমসাময়িকতাটা ফুটে উঠে। আসলে এক বসায় চিত্রনাট্য শেষ করে ফেললেও ফিংককে শিল্পী বলা যাচ্ছে না। তার কাহিনী সবে শুরু। একটু পরেই নরকে প্রবেশ করবে সে। ডায়োনাইসিয়ান কষ্টের চূড়ান্ত রূপই হচ্ছে নরক। নরক আবিষ্কারের মাধ্যমেই মানুষ নিজের কষ্টের স্বরূপ বুঝতে পেরেছে। কিন্তু সিনেমায় কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স শিল্পী মনের বিশৃঙ্খলার সাথে বিশ্বের বিশৃঙ্খলার সমন্বয় সাধন করতে চেয়েছেন। তাই ১৯৪১ সালের ঐতিহাসিক সময়টা বেছে নিয়েছেন। পোস্টমডার্ন কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের কাছে ইতিহাস মহান কিছু না। তাদের কাছে ইতিহাস একটা আবর্জনার স্তূপ যেখানে আগ্রাসন চালিয়ে প্রয়োজনীয় সামান্য কিছু জিনিস বের করে আনতে হবে। বার্টন ফিংকে সেটাই করা হয়েছে। ইতিহাসকে ছিন্নভিন্ন করে দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের একটা সামান্য প্রেক্ষাপটকে ছিনিয়ে আনা হয়েছে। নাচ শেষে রুমে ফিরে দেখে, সেই গোয়েন্দা দুজন তার রুমেই বসে আছে। একজন তার চিত্রনাট্যটা পড়ছে, সে ঢোকামাত্রই তার পড়া শেষ হয়। কিন্তু গোয়েন্দার পড়া চিত্রনাট্যটা আসল চিত্রনাট্য থেকে ভিন্নভাবে শেষ হয়, কারণ জানি না। কিন্তু টাইপ করার সময় আসলেই শেষের লাইনটা এমন ছিল না। যাহোক, ধরা পড়ে যায় ফিংক। কারণ তার বিছানায় রক্তের দাগ এখনও মুছে যায়নি। গোয়েন্দারা সেটা দেখিয়ে বলে: Sixth floor too high for you, Fink? Give you nosebleeds? এসময় চার্লি তথা ম্যাডম্যান কার্ল মান্ট ফিরে আসে। হোটেল আর্লের সিক্সথ ফ্লোরে নরক সৃষ্টি হয় যার বর্ণনা প্রথমেই দিয়েছি। এখানে লক্ষ্যনীয়, কার্ল মান্ট নামটিও জার্মান। মান্টের হাতে গোয়ান্দা ডয়েচের মৃত্যুর দৃশ্যটাই নরকের সাথে সমগ্র পৃথিবীর সম্পর্ক তুলে ধরেছে। চার্লি ফিংককে রেসলিং শেখাতে চেয়েছিল। আর রেসলিং পিকচার সম্পর্কে জানার জন্য ফিংক যে শ্যুটিং দেখেছিল সেখানেও রেসলারকে জার্মান একসেন্টে বলতে শোনা যায়: “I’ll destroy you.” চার্লির মাধ্যমে দ্বিতীয় বিশ্বযুদ্ধের সময় নৃশংস গণহত্যার রূপকার নাৎসি বাহিনীকেই তুলে ধরা হয়েছে। এভাবেই শিল্পী মনের ডায়োনাইসিয়ানের সাথে বিশ্বমাতার মিল হয়েছে। নিৎশে একবার বলেছিলেন, Madness is rare in individuals—but in groups, parties, nations, and ages it is the rule, এজন্যই অনেকে বিশ্বাস করে, পৃথিবীর ইতিহাসের সাথে এক সিরিয়াল কিলারের মনস্তত্ত্বের তুলনা করা যায়। চার্লি ডয়েচকে মারার সময় যখন “হাইল হিটলার” উচ্চারণ করে তখন সেই গভীর মনস্ততত্ত্বটাই স্পষ্ট হয়ে উঠে। হোটেল আর্লের সিক্সথ ফ্লোরে আগুন জ্বলছে, নরকের আগুন। সেখানেই চার্লি ও ফিংকের মধ্যে অত্যন্ত গুরুত্বপূর্ণ কিছু কথা হয়। সিনেমা না দেখলে এগুলোর মর্মার্থ বোঝা সম্ভব না। কিন্তু একটা জায়গার উল্লেখ না করে পারছি না। আমার মতে এটাই সিনেমার ন্যারেটিভ পিক: Come on, Barton, you think you know pain? You think I made your life hell? Look around this dump. You’re just a tourist with a typewriter. I live here. Don’t you understand that? And you come into my home… and you complain that I’m making too much noise. হোটেল ছেড়ে যায় ফিংক। ক্যাপিটল পিকচার্সের মালিক এখন কর্নেল, যুদ্ধের কারণে তাকে এই বিশেষ পদ দেয়া হয়েছে। ফিংকের চিত্রনাট্যকে একেবারে ফালতু বলে উড়িয়ে দেয় সে। তার কিছু কথা শেয়ার না করে পারছি না: I could take you through it step-by-step, explaining why your story stinks, but I won’t insult your intelligence. You ain’t no writer, Fink. You’re a goddamn write-off. You think the whole world revolves around whatever rattles inside that little kike head of yours. হোটেল রুম থেকে চলে আসার সময় চিত্রনাট্যের সাথে কাটা মাথাওয়ালা বাক্সটাও নিয়ে এসেছিল ফিংক। ডায়োনাইসিয়ান আনলেও অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান আনেনি। কারণ ডায়োনাইসিয়ান হল বাস্তব, এই বাস্তবতাকে ঢাকার জন্যই মানুষ অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান সৃষ্টি করে। বাক্স নিয়ে এবার সমুদ্র সৈকতে যায় ফিংক। উল্টো দিক থেকে বিকিনি পরা একটি মেয়েকে হেটে আসতে দেখা যায়। সিনেমার শেষ দৃশ্যের মাধ্যমেই ফিংকের বিবর্তন শেষ হয়, সে পূর্ণাঙ্গ শিল্পী হয়ে উঠে: যে আর নিউ ইয়র্কের বুদ্ধিজীবীদের কারাগারকে স্বীকার করে না, যে ক্যাপিটল পিকচার্সের অর্থোপার্জনেরও ধার ধারে না। শেষ দৃশ্যে দেখা যায়: সৈকতে সমুদ্রের দিকে মুখ করে ফিংক বসে আছে, তার পাশে দি ডায়োনাইসিয়ান অর্থাৎ কাটা মাথাওয়ালা বাক্স। তার সামনে বসে আছে মেয়েটি, হোটেল আর্লের পোস্টারের মতই সমুদ্রের দিকে তাকিয়ে। ঠিক পোস্টারের মতই সূর্যের আলো ঢাকার জন্য চোখের উপর হাত রাখে মেয়েটি। অনিন্দ্য সুন্দর এই অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান দৃশ্যের মধ্যে বাস্তবতার চিহ্ন ফুটে উঠে। একটা পাখি উড়ে এসে কোন সামুদ্রিক মাছের গায়ে ঠোকর বসায়। সবই ঘটে ফিংকের চোখের সামনে। ডায়োনাইসিয়ান না বোঝার কারণে এতোদিন অ্যাপোলোনিয়ান ছিল কেবলই ছবি। এবার সেই অ্যাপোলোনিয়ানের জগতে সে নিজেই প্রবেশ করেছে। তার শিল্পী সত্ত্বার বিকাশ পূর্ণ হয়। বার্টন ফিংককে আর কখনোই পেছন ফিরে তাকাতে হবে না। কারণ সে the darkness of Dionysus এবং the light of Apollo দুটোরই সন্ধান পেয়েছে। তথ্যসূত্র “Barton Fink” – লিখেছেন Jorn K. Bramann চলচ্চিত্র উৎসবের ইতিহাসে কেবল একটা সিনেমাই একসাথে "সেরা ছবি", "সেরা পরিচালক" এবং "সেরা অভিনেতা"-র পুরস্কার পেয়েছে। তার নাম বার্টন ফিংক। আমার মতে এটা সর্বকালের অন্যতম সেরা সিনেমা। আর অবশ্যই কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের করা সেরা সিনেমা বার্টন ফিংক। যথারীতি অস্কারে এটা তেমন বেল পায় নাই। বিষয়শ্রেণী:১৯৯১ বিষয়শ্রেণী:আর্ট বিষয়শ্রেণী:বিল্ডুংস্রোমান বিষয়শ্রেণী:ব্ল্যাক কমেডি বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:কোয়েন ব্রাদারস বিষয়শ্রেণী:নিও-নয়ার বিষয়শ্রেণী:পাম দোর বিষয়শ্রেণী:স্বাধীন